


this gives life to thee

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Tyler gets a text.
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Series: July OTP Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	this gives life to thee

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” – William Shakespeare
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

The text comes through to Tyler’s phone as he’s on his lunch break from being Superman for a bit. Usually at this time, he would be FaceTiming or at least calling Dylan, but Dylan’s schedule has been crazy this week. 

Shakespeare. Sonnet 18. One of Tyler’s favorites. 

**Thou art more lovely and more temperate** Tyler responds, a smile growing on his face. He probably won’t get a reply for a while, but this little thing they have – a quick exchange of couplets so one knows when the other is thinking of them – is enough. Especially when they don’t have time to chat. 

Tyler feels like his whole soul is warm from the inside, the feeling of being known so completely by someone else flushing his entire being. 

This one is especially beautiful because it reinforces the idea of eternity for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay healthy and safe. Wear a mask.


End file.
